Courtney
Coverage thumb|left|216pxWhen Courtney arrives at Camp Wawanakwa in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, she thanks Chris for helping her off the boat. She also acknowledges the other contestants happily, saying it's nice to meet them all. Owen immediately shakes her hand excitedly, stating his name and asking how she is. As Courtney starts to return his pleasantries, she drifts off at the sight of Justin. She is later placed on the Killer Bass and comforts Sadie, who is distressed that she is not on the same team as Katie. Total Drama World Tour In Walk L[[Archivo:636px-CFWU-24-1-.png|thumb|left|225px|Courtney begs Duncan to sing.]ike An Egyptian - Part 1], Courtney is the first person to step out of the bus and to be introduced by Chris. After she notices Gwen and Duncan grinning at each other, when Duncan cracks a joke about Heather's hair, she looks at Duncan disapprovingly. Once Chris introduces the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Courtney states that she'd like to express her concerns about its safety due to it falling apart, but Chris assures her that it's perfectly safe. During the Come Fly With Us musical number, Courtney is arguably the happiest while performing since she loves to sing. She leads the others and sings that she's always wanted to sing on TV. When Duncan doesn't sing, Courtney ultimately gets him to do it by pleading to him. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Courtney pairs up with Duncan at the start. She prepares a belay for her and Duncan, stating that rock climbing was the team-building challenge when she was a CIT, and that her "superior belay skills" will assure victory for the two of them. However, after Duncan sees Gwen having trouble scaling the pyramid by herself, Duncan tries to get Courtney to invite her into the team (which Courtney reluctantly agrees to, citing that a "threthumb|left|NaNxNaNpx|Courtney begs Duncan to sing.|link=http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Walk_Like_An_Egyptian_-_Part_1, Courtney is the first person to step out of the bus and to be introduced by Chris. After she notices Gwen and Duncan grinning at each other, when Duncan cracks a joke about Heather's hair, she looks at Duncan disapprovingly. Once Chris introduces the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Courtney states that she'd like to express her concerns about its safety due to it falling apart, but Chris assures her that it's perfectly safe. During the Come Fly With Us musical number, Courtney is arguably the happiest while performing since she loves to sing. She leads the others and sings that she's always wanted to sing on TV. When Duncan doesn't sing, Courtney ultimately gets him to do it by pleading to him. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Courtney pairs up with Duncan at the start. She prepares a belay for her and Duncan, stating that rock climbing was the team-building challenge when she was a CIT, and that her "superior belay skills" will assure victory for the two of them. However, after Duncan sees Gwen having trouble scaling the pyramid by herself, Duncan tries to get Courtney to invite her into the team (which Courtney reluctantly agrees to, citing that a "thre e-person belay is stronger"). While climbing the pyramid, Courtney comments on Gwen's "appalling" form of rock climbing, which Gwen sarcastically thanks her for noticing. The two girls bicker the entire time while climbing, much to Duncan's annoyance. Once the trio gets to the top of the pyramid, Gwen and Courtney get into another argument over whether they should untie themselves or not. After Chris shouts at them that the three of them have to sing a reprise of their earlier musical number due to not finishing in time, Duncan snaps and angrily rushes down the pyramid, dragging Courtney and Gwen down with him. When Duncan quits, Courtney gasps in shock, disappointed that he's gone from the competition. Near the end of the episode, Courtney is put on a team with Gwen, Heather, Cody and Izzy which they name Team Amazon. thumbIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Courtney is upset about Duncan quitting, Heather tells her that he probably quit because he can't sing, but Courtney corrects her, saying he can do anything he sets his mind to. Courtney didn't have a solo in Lovin' Time, but she sang back-up with Heather and Gwen. Courtney insults Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, telling them to "Eat sand"; Alejandro flirts with her, but Courtney turns him down because she's with Duncan. Alejandro asks her if Duncan even appreciates her, which made Courtney think about that. Courtney had a small solo in Rowin' Time, along with the rest of her team (except Heather). Courtney and the rest of her team crossed the finish line first, avoiding elimination. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Courtney is trying to take charge of Team Amazon, much to the disapproval of Gwen and Heather. Courtney has a few solos in Before We Die. Courtney, Gwen and Heather fight about the commercial for the challenge, which ends in the three storming off. She was about to announce her team's failure to make a commercial before Cody interrupts her with a commercial he and Sierra had made. Team Amazon wins the challenge, with Cody and Sierra incorporating all three ideas. thumb|left|222pxIn Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Courtney and the rest of her team are relaxing in the winners' compartment. After everyone lands in the Yukon, Courtney suggests huddling to keep warm. Courtney, along with Heather, were the first of Team Amazon to cross the ice, but Chris said that since the "C" in Courtney's name comes before the "H" in Heather's name, Courtney will have to pull the sled. Throughout the race, Heather keeps on whipping Courtney with a whip to make her go faster. In the confessional booth, she vows that someday, Heather's going to get it. Courtney and her team sang backup in Stuck to a Pole. Courtney's team crossed the finish line last, which makes Heather cry out that she couldn't believe she did all her work for nothing, to which Courtney responds with a glare since Heather didn't do anything. But since Team Victory didn't have Bridgette with them, Team Amazon came in second place. thumb|212pxIn Broadway, Baby!, Courtney and the rest of Team Amazon are sitting in the commercial cabin, complaining. After Courtney brings up the "whipping" to Heather, she and Gwen agreed they would vote Heather off if they lost the challenge. Courtney and her team were the first to get their baby carriage and get down the Statue of Liberty. Courtney sung the beginning of What's Not To Love and sung more parts throughout the song. Courtney drove the boat for Team Amazon, but they had to turn around because she forgot Cody, Courtney apparently had trouble hearing when she was driving the boat, as Heather told her she forgot Cody and Courtney responded with "What?,” because she couldn't hear her. However, Team Amazon won the challenge when Heather switched a real baby carriage with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's baby carriage. When Heather throws the meat grinder out of the plane, she tries to protest, but it doesn't work. In Slap Slap Revolution, Courtney was sitting next to Gwen, eating chocolates in the winners' cabin. Courtney has one solo in Eine Kleine sing talking Heather that she will dance a jig if Heather gets voted off. After Chris tells Team Amazon if they had their meat grinder they could move on in the challenge, Courtney tells Heather they shouldn't have gotten rid of it, but Heather told her she didn't make much of an effort to stop her when she threw it off the plane, which Courtney pokes Heather's chest and calls her a dimwit. Courtney didn't compete in the last challenge, but her team won when Sierra knocked Alejandro off the dance pad. By this episode it seems that both Courtney and Gwen have made up and have developed a friendship of sorts. thumb|left|212pxDuring The Am-AH-Zon Race, Courtney has a relatively minor role, not even singing with her team during Gypsy Rap, something which is a first during this season. At the beginning of the episode, she sarcastically comments that Heather is "looking good,” despite her missing tooth. She later fetches the flashlight out of Cody's pocket when they are tied up so they can use the batteries to activate their walkie-talkie. Once they do, she asks Chris for help since Gwen is extremely jittery because she accidentally injected herself with Cody's EpiPen, while looking for the flashlight in his pocket. By the end of the episode, Courtney makes an alliance along with Gwen and Sierra to vote off Heather, but since the elimination was fake, nobody is sent home. When Chris reveals the votes, Courtney as she is voting for Heather she said that is what she always wanted to do, vote Heather out. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Courtney yet again has a relatively small role compared to most her previous ones. Courtney corrects Chris when he mispronounces "Louvre" upon arriving to the famed museum. When Chris announces that she and Team Amazon must find Michael Angelo's "David" statue, she claims the statues shouldn't be too hard to find, since they're big and she's good at reading brochure maps. However Chris then announces that Chef has cut the statues to pieces (the real statues that Chef stole from museums across Europe instead of replicas like Chris had told him) and they must find the pieces and put them back together. Courtney helps her team look for the missing statue fragments and while doing so she and Gwen insist that Cody should make up with Sierra because her depression is considerably slowing them down. When Cody initially fails to do so, she and Gwen decide to move on and keep looking while they both sort out their problems alone. She gets annoyed with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot when they threw their pieces in the exact same place at the same time, stating they got, "some of your Venus in our David." While assembling, she points out that the statue is wrong, and the team's pieces are mixed up. Later, they are able to fix it before the other teams and win the challenge. She high fives with Gwen and Heather, as they won invincibility and the first class cabin. She also poses for DJ when he had to choose a model for the runway challenge. thumb|252pxDuring Newf Kids on the Rock, Courtney's friendship with Gwen continues to progress, as they are sitting together in the beginning of the show, gossiping about Heather. When in the water, Courtney describes her extensive history with synchronized swimming, expressing that she'll be highly helpful in getting Team Amazon to shore. However, she and Gwen stop Team Amazon's boat when they see a far-away rock formation shaped like Duncan. She, along with Gwen, climb up to reach the figure of Duncan, but only get disappointed to see that it's not really him and it's just a rock. When they come back to the rest of the team after climbing, Sierra tells Courtney that she only saw that rock formation because she really misses Duncan. Courtney agrees, and moments later, looks at Gwen confusedly, wondering why she also thought the rock formation was Duncan. When Team Amazon finally catches up to everyone else, Heather gives all the blame to Courtney. Luckily, Gwen helped Courtney by taking the blame, which surprised Courtney. During Jamaica Me Sweat, Courtney is first seen in economy class with her team, saying that by the time they get back into first class the members of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot will already have made it "stink like dude." After the plane runs out of fuel and it crashes into a Jamaican beach, Courtney is the first one to realize Owen and Izzy are under it and quickly tries to help them. During the first challenge, Courtney is splashed when Sierra dives into the lake, sending a huge wave up to her and Team Amazon. The wave also leaves an electric eel on her head which zaps her, despite being out of the water. Gwen tries to help her remove the eel and gets zapped as well. During the second challenge, she and Heather have to bobsled down Chris' death slide together. At the top, Heather asks Courtney if her lawyers have told her whether their contracts allow Chris to kill them; Courtney promptly replies her contract, which was made during Total Drama Action, protects her from deadly stunts, but isn't sure if Heather's does. Before Heather can object, Courtney rolls them both down the slide and they make it out at the bottom stunned, but relatively unharmed. By the end of the episode, Courtney and Team Amazon end in second place again and have to return to economy class. thumb|left|222pxIn I See London..., Courtney spends the whole episode getting to know Gwen, and they discover that they have more in common than she thought. She mentioned doing a sixth grade school project about the Tower of London after Gwen mentioned a Jack the Ripper report she made. The two happily stretched Heather on the torture device, during that challenge. Courtney then makes a confessional admitting that she has started to like Gwen, but is still timid about having a friendship with her. Scared that Gwen would hear her say that; she tried to snatch the video tape out of the camera in the confessional. The two work together the rest of the episode, combining their knowledge and skills to win. Later in the episode, Gwen and Courtney arrive to a punk club where they find Duncan and capture him, which causes Team Amazon to win the challenge. Before the elimination she is shown scolding Duncan for "abandoning her,” but then hugs him and states that she isn't mad, she just missed him.thumb|236px In Greece's Pieces, Courtney sits next to Gwen on a sofa in first class at the beginning of the episode, elated about Duncan's return. She gushes to Gwen about how excited she is to have Duncan back, and Gwen converses with her uncomfortably, having secretly kissed Duncan behind Courtney's back at the end of the previous episode. Courtney then pulls out a list of things she needs to correct about Duncan, saying he would be "perfect" after she's done with the list. Courtney is then shown in the confessional, expressing how glad she is to have Gwen to talk to, but also showing some suspicion about Gwen's true feelings towards Duncan. Later, as Chris is explaining the episode's challenges, Courtney corrects him and says that the original Olympics were held in Greece and not Rome, causing Chris to change the plane's destination to Greece instead. Shortly afterward, Courtney catches Gwen staring flirtatiously at Duncan and questions Gwen about it, visibly dismayed. Gwen lies and says that she was taking note of his mohawk, stating that Courtney needs to do something about it. Courtney says that while it was originally on the list of flaws to correct about him, she's grown to like it, and that "love can do funny things." When Gwen and Duncan go in to do the first challenge, she is shown to be worried about the two of them being left alone together. Before the pankration challenge, she indirectly insults Cody's scrawny physique, and Sierra demands to fight her as a result, which Chris doesn't allow. During the pankration challenge, Courtney faces Tyler, and easily beats him. However, Team Amazon loses after Courtney insults Cody again; causing Sierra to attack her, which eventually results in a double-knockout. Following the song, Courtney expresses deep worry over Duncan's health when Gwen comes out without him, and when Chris says that Duncan might not be alive, Courtney questions Gwen about her overly concerned reaction. When Tyler is forced by Alejandro prior to the tie-breaking challenge to reveal that he saw Gwen and Duncan kiss, Courtney gets extremely angry at Gwen, lashing out at her for hurting her and betraying her trust. She orders Cody to intentionally lose so that she could vote off Gwen with the help of Heather and Sierra, but due to his feelings for Gwen, Cody wins the challenge to prevent that from happening. Courtney is later seen crying on the plane, with Heather trying in vain to comfort her. At the end of the episode when Chris is signing off, Courtney is heard yelling "I HATE YOU!" at Gwen. thumb|left|222pxIn The EX-Files, Courtney is still saddened by the events of the previous episode. She is also still furious with Gwen, and is determined to get her voted off next. She reveals in a confessional that she broke up with Duncan a short while earlier, whereupon she gave him a black eye, dumped a bowl of spaghetti on his head, and kicked him in the crotch. Prior to the first challenge, Alejandro talks Courtney into openly flirting with Tyler whenever Duncan is around so that she could make Duncan feel jealous, which succeeds to a certain extent. She sings about Gwen's betrayal in Boyfriend Kisser. During the second challenge to retrieve an alien artifact from an Area 51 warehouse, Courtney constantly tries to sabotage her team's progress so that Team Amazon loses and she can have Gwen voted off. However, this is to no avail. In a desperate last resort move, she trips Gwen (who is carrying the alien artifact) in an attempt to break the artifact, but is unsuccessful. At the end of the episode, she is shown to be single-mindedly obsessed with getting Gwen voted off, which annoys Heather and worries Gwen. During Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's elimination ceremony, Courtney makes a surprise appearance after Tyler is voted off, angry that they didn't vote Duncan off instead. She then tosses Tyler out of the plane in a fit of rage, and then vows revenge on Duncan and Gwen for hurting her, claiming that she's "no more Mrs. Nice Guy."thumb|244px In Picnic at Hanging Dork, Courtney and Gwen are still at odds with each other. Courtney reluctantly tries to get Heather on her side in an attempt to ensure Gwen's elimination, but Heather agrees to do so only if Courtney stops throwing challenges like she tried to do in the previous episode (which she denies doing). In the dining hall, Alejandro flirts with Courtney as part of Duncan's plan to turn Courtney and Heather against each other. Courtney is taken aback by Alejandro's sudden interest in her, and becomes smitten with him. Later in Australia, she begins flirting back with Alejandro in another attempt to make Duncan jealous. She also slows down her emu during the first challenge to try and make Team Amazon lose. Heather notices both of these actions and becomes furious at Courtney, vowing in the confessional that she'll vote for Courtney instead of Gwen if Team Amazon loses. During the second challenge, Courtney is shown to be upset that Team Amazon gets the advantage of having a battery-operated sheep shearer. She is the first one to bungee off Hanging Rock, but is unsuccessful in grabbing a sheep to bring back up. Following the song, Courtney falls for Alejandro and Duncan's deception and is led to believe that Alejandro is fighting Duncan for her affections, which makes her happy. A short time later, Alejandro flirts with Courtney again and promises to help her win. After she rejects this and confides in him that she actually wants to lose, Alejandro agrees to help her lose, earning her trust in the process.After Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot wins, Courtney catches Duncan's attention and then points to Gwen with a devious smile on her face. She then does a cutthroat motion, signifying that Gwen will be the next one eliminated. At Team Amazon's elimination ceremony, the votes end up tied, so Courtney and Gwen are forced to go to a tiebreaker to determine who gets to stay. The tiebreaker challenge consists of having to feed a hungry baby koala a bowl of eucalyptus leaves without using your hands, and since Gwen is highly allergic to eucalyptus, Courtney easily wins. She then watches Gwen jump off the plane, pleased that she's finally gone. In Sweden Sour, Alejandro and Courtney are shown flirting heavily with each other at the beginning of the episode, much to a jealous Heather's chagrin. Since this takes place away from Duncan, it's implied that Courtney has actually fallen for Alejandro. Alejandro is shown in the confessional a short time later, where he admits that Courtney would have been a much greater challenge to manipulate if it weren't for Duncan dumping her and messing up her emotions. Alejandro then states that he eventually plans to betray her. When the contestants land on the ground in Sweden, Courtney tries to get Duncan to apologize for cheating on her, which Duncan deliberately avoids doing in order to irritate her. Alejandro then takes her in his arms and gets her to flirt with him so that it would "drive Duncan crazy." Courtney and Heather clash throughout the episode's challenges as they both try to establish themselves as the team's leader. Following the song, Courtney (alongside Heather) is shown staring dreamily at Alejandro as he pulls his team's boat with his shirt off. During the second challenge, the animosity between Courtney and Heather forces them to settle on Cody as the "captain" of their floating Gwen-head ship. After Sierra takes a cannonball to the stomach for Cody, Courtney immediately asks if she was okay, concerned for her well-being. Team Amazon loses for the second episode in a row, and once again, they head off to the elimination ceremony. The other Amazons unanimously decide to vote off Courtney, who glances back at them worriedly. However, Chris then reveals that the episode was a reward challenge, which means that Courtney is safe. Courtney celebrates as the other Amazons groan in disappointment. thumb|left|198pxCourtney is seen sleeping with everyone else in Niagara Brawls. When about to go over the waterfall, Courtney promised to tutor anyone if she lived, even Duncan. Courtney and Heather poked fun at Blaineley by saying she is not that famous. Courtney was originally paired up with a bear as a partner, but she then got Duncan. She was deeply considering keeping the bear. Courtney kept running into objects during the blindfolded dress challenge due to Duncan messing with her. She ended up getting her dress, thanks to Alejandro, and moved on to the next round. Both Duncan and Courtney pass customs and win the challenge and immunity.thumb|258px In Chinese Fake-Out, Courtney gives Duncan the silent treatment in the first class section, minus shoving him into their wedding cake. During the first part of the challenge in a race around the Great Wall, Courtney uses the tricycle for the race. The tricycle gets stuck in the ground and Alejandro assists her, reminding her that she owes him one. During the race, Courtney hits a Chinese bomb and is blown far away into a pig pen. When she finally makes it to the restaurant, she finds out she lost. Courtney also points out that she has a strong stomach, giving Alejandro an idea. During the eating part of the challenge, Alejandro hands Courtney the food under the table so she can eat it, since the truth is Alejandro has a weak stomach. Heather notices the cheating and informs Chris, who makes Courtney wear a lion dancer's mask for the rest of the challenge so she can't help Alejandro cheat anymore. When the votes are being counted, it is revealed that she and Blaineley are tied to be voted off. Believing that there would have been a tie breaker, Courtney gets overly-confident and ready for it. However, Chris announces that they are both eliminated. Courtney makes it clear that she plans on suing the show again and have a "personal defamation lawsuit" for Duncan. In the end, she and Blaineley are pushed out of the plane by Chris. A deleted clip features her complaining about her elimination during her drop. But she then states that she is happy to get rid of Blaineley and be far away from Duncan. Courtney soon realizes she is too close to the ground and tries to pull her parachute, but it doesn't release and she crashes into an elderly Chinese woman's roof. Angered, the old woman throws a hammer at Courtney right before the clip ends. In African Lying Safari, Courtney's elimination in the previous episode is briefly mentioned by Duncan near the beginning, with him saying "What can I say? It's like all my problems were shoved out of a plane." thumb|left|190pxIn Rapa Phooey!, Courtney does not appear, but a large stone carving of Courtney's head makes an appearance as part of the episode's challenge. It gives Heather an egg. In Awwwwww, Drumheller, a wooden puppet of Courtney appears in the song This Is How We Will End It, which Alejandro uses to illustrate how he manipulated her. Courtney is later referenced by Heather. Heather says that she hopes the final challenge will be another eating challenge, since Alejandro won't have Courtney there to cheat for him (like she did in Chinese Fake-Out). thumb|210pxShe is seen in Hawaiian Style where she is one of the five people that support Alejandro. She wants to sing a song she wrote about her dislike for Duncan and Gwen, but Geoff would not allow it. She says she supports Alejandro because he is the best player out there. She nominated herself to try and win the special advantage. When asked to pick an animal that best relates to Alejandro, she picks the jaguar. She surfs against Harold and Blaineley, who was assisted by Owen. She manages to win the challenge and first place when her garland lands around the jaguar's neck after she wipes out. She wins first place and the best reward for Alejandro: a wheelbarrow as an advantage in the competition. She is angered that there is no prize for her and remains cross as the show ends. She appears in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles at the very end, with all of the other eliminated contestants. thumb|left|162pxIn Hawaiian Punch, she is the only one that cheers for Alejandro when he faces off against Cody. Later, Alejandro picks her to assist him in the volcano challenge, so she and Lindsay build his dummy and help him in all the obstacles. She sings in Versus, and she is later seen on top of the volcano, waiting for the winner with everyone else. She is seen running down the volcano path with everyone else, and later ends up in the water with the rest of the cast, swimming away to escape the flaming rocks. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. thumb|174pxIn Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Courtney appears on the yacht with the other veterans. While Alejandro (still in the Drama Machine) has Heather in his arms nearby, she glares angrily at them from behind. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|left|200pxCourtney returns to Total Drama in Heroes vs. Villains as part of the new all-star season featuring fourteen contestants from previous seasons. Upon arriving, she is placed on the Heroic Hamsters. When Chris asks the teams to choose a driver, she pushes Lindsay into the cart when the others couldn't decide. Later, when the campers are ordered to go the Cliff for their first challenge, Courtney is seen glaring furiously at Gwen, causing Duncan to look back at Courtney. However, Courtney looks away with Lindsay stating that he wants her to yell at him, but she states that there's no point since he does not listen. She is the first to jump for the team, and is very much annoyed by Lindsay's ineptitude. Upon returning, Sierra boards the baby carriage with Courtney still inside, injuring her and significantly slowing Lindsay down. Later, When Alejandro returns to the game and wins the challenge for the Villainous Vultures, Courtney votes for Lindsay. She then watches her getting flushed down the Flush of Shame. Audition tape thumb|left|164pxView this video for Courtney's audition tape. In her audition tape, Courtney tells the camera that she is running for student council president. The tape then cuts to her stating that if selected to compete in Total Drama Island, she promises to conduct herself with honor and integrity. However, she then accidentally mixes up her two speeches by promising to donate two new pop machines for the cafeteria. Then she curses and argues with the cameraman (Tom) when he refuses to tape a re-do. Even though Cartoon Network edited out Courtney's cursing completely on the TV airing, they showed the unedited version of her audition on Cartoon Network's website. Trivia *On the official Total Drama World Tour website, it is stated that Courtney's favorite profession is a lawyer. *As revealed in Before We Die, Courtney wants to be a corporate lawyer. *In Total Drama World Tour, she directly caused Gwen's elimination in Picnic at Hanging Dork and indirectly caused Blaineley's elimination alongside herself in Chinese Fake-Out. *Arguably, her comeuppance came in the form of certain events in Total Drama World Tour, despite Courtney not being the main antagonist of that season. *After Greece's Pieces, Courtney reprised her role as an antagonist by trying to throw the challenge for the other team in order to get her revenge on Gwen and Duncan, as well being Alejandro's main supporter. *As of Hawaiian Style, Courtney has started off five songs in Total Drama World Tour, the most of any female. Fittingly, she seemed to enjoy the singing challenges more than most of the contestants did. *These are Come Fly With Us, Before We Die, What's Not To Love, Boyfriend Kisser, ''and I'm Winning This. *his does not count ''My Perfect Prince, her song from The Princess Pride in Total Drama Action nor her song bashing Duncan and Gwen in Hawaiian Style. *Courtney broke up with Duncan in front of everyone in The EX-Files, dumping a bowl of spaghetti over his head and kicking him in the groin. In that same episode, after learning that Tyler was eliminated instead of Duncan, she tossed Tyler out of the plane in a fit of rage. *Courtney dumps Duncan in their wedding cake in Chinese Fake-Out. *Courtney kicks Harold in the groin and almost slashes Cody with a machete in Hawaiian Punch. *In Total Drama World Tour, she is once again eliminated through a double elimination (with Blaineley). *Part of this nightmare eventually becomes true in I See London.... *The rest of this nightmare comes true in The Ex-Files. *In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Courtney has shown to have a talent in ballet during Come Fly With Us. Gallery Courtney-1-.png Cortney.PNG CourtneyTDI.png ''' Total Drama Island' Tdi09.png|Courtney in the Opening Secuenses. Queen Courtney.png|Courtney arribes to island. Final2Elimination1.png|Ezekiel and Courtney are in the bottom two. 2Unhappy36.png|"I am gonna win this competition! And no one is gonna stop me!" - Courtney Everyone overhears Courtney.PNG|several other ex-contestants eavesdrop on Courtney. CourtneyHitsEzekiel.png|Courtney hits Ezekiel with a lamp post while hunting down Harold. Glare From the Buffet.png|Ezekiel, along with Courtney, Duncan, Noah, and Izzy, initially rejects the challenge. ' Total Drama Action''' Aftermath shocked.PNG|Courtney in the Peaun Gallery. LashawnaCheer1.png|Leshawna's cheer to Courtney. ' Total Drama World Tour' CourtneyHeather001-1-.png|Courtney and Heather glaring at each other in the theme song. Tdwt1-1-.png|Courtney and Duncan walking out of the bus. CWS-1-.png|Courtney asking what they will sing. 636px-CFWU-24-1-.png|Courtney begs Duncan to sing. CourtneyStickUpDuncan-1-.png|Courtney tells Heather that Duncan can do anything he sets his mind to. Courtney annoyed at Heather-1-.jpg|Courtney gets annoyed with Heather after she tries to boss Team Amazon around. 638px-CourtneyinBeforeWeDie-1-.jpg|Courtney in Before We Die. TDWT4 08-1-.jpg|Courtney states that Heather is "going to get it" in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. TDWT4 07-1-.jpg|Courtney is fed up with Heather's whipping. TDWT5 03.jpg|Courtney gladly accepts Gwen's idea of voting Heather off as soon as they can. 639px-Courtney - WNTL-1-.jpg|Courtney in What's Not To Love. TDWT5 19-1-.jpg|Courtney laughs hysterically at the revelation that Chris was once in a boy band in Broadway, Baby!. 20100809165028!EK - Courtney, Heather, and Gwen-1-.jpg|Courtney teases Heather while singing Eine Kleine. 640px-AlpsCourtney-1-.png|Courtney shoveling meat while telling Heather to stop whining about it. CourtneySmile-1-.jpg|Courtney pokes fun at Heather about her missing tooth. Cosierraxc.png|Courney is alarmed by Sierra's sobbing in France. Jvfdrcrdc.png|Courtney leads her team during the rowing challenge. Cdgls.png|Courtney and Gwen think that they find Duncan. Cce.png|I want that tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing!?" Courtney. Cch.png|Courtney and a terrified Heather prepare to bobsled for the final challenge. Csy.png|Courtney sing in Changing Guard Mix. Ep 13 (4).png|Courtney find the answer of the clue. CourtneyTorturesHeather.png|Courtney teases Heather as she's strapped to the torture rack. Courtney-64.jpg|ourtney suspects that Gwen still has a crush on Duncan in the confessional. Roars.JPG|Courtney roars after defeating Tyler. CourtneyFightForTheGold.png|"He's got such a great voice." - Greek Mix Courtney Lashes Out.jpg|Courtney is furious at Gwen after finding out about the kiss between her and Duncan. TDWT14 08.jpg|Courtney fights with Sierra after Sierra attacks her for insulting Cody. EvenHeatherFeelsSorry.png|Courtney breaks down and cries after finding out about the kiss between Duncan and Gwen. Courtney Revange.png|"Pumbel Duncan. Pumbel Gwen. Wash socks." - Courtney. EX-Files1.PNG|Courtney sings Boyfriend Kisser. CourtneyMad (2).png|Courtney roughly breaks up with Duncan due to a recent event. Aliens plane3.jpg|Courtney is nearly attacked by a giant robot. Aliens plane4.jpg|Courtney thinks about helping Heather getting out of a strange portal. Nonameasdfh.jpg|Courtney purposely slows down the emu to get Alejandro's attention. CourtneyBlush.jpg|Alejandro flirts with Courtney. 68-4 (2).png|Courtney jumps off the cliff to catch a sheep in the challenge. Fifthline.png|Courtney sing in Shear the Sheep. Australia courtney dragged out.png|Courtney is dragged out of the confessional for stamping Gwen's passport too many times... Australia courtney votes.png|...but continues stamping anyway. CourtneyFeedsKoala.png|Courtney feeds the baby koala. 68-8.png|Courtney celebrates her victory over Gwen in the tie-breaker challenge. Jealous.JPG|Courtney continues to fall for Alejandro. AlCourt.png|Courtney and Alejandro sharing cookies together. 69-3.png|Alejandro holding Courtney. Arguing.JPG|Heather and Courtney argue. Because we built Gwen's face.png|Courtney, Heather, and Sierra sing and dance in We Built Gwen's Face. CourtandHeather.png|Courtney and Heather sing together in We Built Gwen's Face. Reward challenge.JPG|Courtney cheers when she finds out that the challenge was a reward challenge. Linee6.png|Courtney yells at Duncan. ImagesCAI25TEV.jpg|Courtney's spin gives her the bear. BlindfoldedCourtney.png|Courtney blindfolded. DxC-59.jpg|An angry Courtney being held by an annoyed Duncan. Wedding Cake 1.jpg|Courtney throws Duncan into the cake they won. IMG 0926.png|Courtney, Blaineley and Duncan waiting for Chris to explain the challenge. Chinese Fake-Out (5).png|Courtney cheers on Alejandro. AleCourt 2.jpg|Courtney is charmed by Alejandro. Courtney flying..png|Courtney flying after the explosion. Courtney-72.jpg|As a result of helping Alejandro with the challenge, Courtney is forced to wear a lion dancer's mask. Courtneymask.PNG|As punishment, Courtney is forced to put on a lion dancer's mask. Courtneypukes.jpg|Courtney puking up everything she ate. Courtney-71.jpg|Courtney smiles sheepishly after being caught cheating for Alejandro. Prepare to go down!.jpg|Courtney tells Blaineley that she can take her in a tiebreaker... Doubleelimination.jpg|...only to find out that it's a double elimination. Húzni.png|Courtney pulls the parachute cords when she realizes that she's near the ground. HammerxD.png|The Chinese woman throws a hammer at Courtney's face. IMG 0952.png|Heather examines the stone Courtney carving in Rapa Phooey!. Aaline3.png|Courtney in "This Is How We Will End It", Geoff Shushes Court.jpg|Geoff covers Courtney's mouth in Hawaiian Style, to keep her from singing. HS Bruno Terror.png|Courtney hides from Bruno. Duncan's A Dead Man.PNG|Courtney sing in Who You Gonna Root For?. Cliffcourtney.png|Courtney sing in I'm Winning This. Courtney-73.jpg|Courtney surfs over a waterfall as she wins the challenge in Hawaiian Style. Mypictr 360x270.png|"Go, Alejandro! Squish him... like a bug!" Courtney-Versus-1.JPG|Courtney singing in Versus. Courtney - Hawaiian Punch a.jpg|Courtney reacts to Harold's taunting by kicking him in the groin. CodyBeingACreeper.PNG|Courtney sitting on Cody after he attacks her in the helper part of the challenge. ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' ExCampersROTIHD.png|Courtney glares at Alejandro and Heather. ''' Total Drama All-Stars ''' Crazycit.png|Courtney fighting fiercely against Duncan and Gwen during the theme song. Hrt.png|Courtney being introduced as the "cranky, know-it-all, CIT Courtney" which she doesn't seem to like. Heroes vs Villains (7).png|Courtney tells Chris that he will pay for her dry cleaning. De.png|Courtney is the first person to use the confessional this season. WIND.png|Lindsay, Courtney and Sierra receves wind from Chris. TDAS Flowers.png|Gwen offers Courtney some flowers and apologizes. HVV Flush of Shame - 2.png|Courtney reaction to the Flush of Shame. Evil dread (3).png|Sierra, about to take a picture of Courtney sleeping. Courtneyevildread.png|Courtney tries to claim Zoey's idea as her own. Itscalledtotaldrama.png|"It's called Total Drama, not Total Friendship!" - Courtney Courtney volunteers to look after Sam.png|Courtney volunteers to look after Sam. Hidebehindsam.png|Courtney using Sam as a human shield. Courtney Courtney Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Amazon Categoría:Total Drama All Stars contestants Categoría:Heroic Hamsters Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants